Legendary Moonlight Sculptor Tập 7 Chương 5
'Chương 5: Từ chối tử thần' Sau buổi nhậu, Weed trở về ngôi làng của Orc. Cậu biến thân thành Karichwi, sở hữu một cơ thể hoành tá tràng từ đầu đến chân. “Chộ ôi, đáng yêu quá thể ♥!” “Hóa ra đây là hình dạng của cậu ở dạng Orc” “Nhìn những cẳng tay kìa. Thật là cơ bắp” Những người này có mắt thẩm mỹ thật khác thường. Hwaryeong và Surka thích vẻ bề ngoài của Karichwi. Những cái răng ngả vàng chìa ra khỏi miệng, và một cái mũi to. Đôi mắt tràn đầy tự tin! Một cái bụng căng phồng như giám đốc, chứng tỏ là đã ăn uống quá nhiều. Trông nó chẳng hề giống người, hoặc bất cứ thứ gì mà bình thường có thể thấy. Nó quá xấu xí, đến mức từ “quái vật” vẫn còn chưa đủ ghê gớm để có thể mô tả nó. Không quá khó để Weed tìm thấy ngôi làng của Orc. Lũ Orc đã đến dãy núi Yuroki để săn quanh khu vực đó, chỉ vài tháng sau khi nhiệm vụ kết thúc. "Chwichik! Răng zombie 5 triệu vàng đây. Chwichik. Mại dzô mại dzô" "Kiếm của Rotten Ancient Soldiers. Vẫn còn dùng tốt. Giá rẻ bất ngờ, chỉ 20 triệu thôi" "Cơ hội được đeo một sợi dây chuyền bị nguyền, chỉ mất 8 triệu vàng. Chwiik" Lũ Orc đang rao bán những item chúng nhặt được sau chiến thắng trước Quân đoàn Bất diệt, nhưng với cái giá trên trời. Chỉ có những kẻ điên mới bỏ số tiền lớn ra để mua rác. Một vài con Orc chèo kéo Weed. “Đồ tốt lắm đó. Mua đi. Chwiik” “Thôi, anh mày không thích. Chwiik” Thường thì đó là đủ để khiến chúng từ bỏ, nhưng có vài con thì bám dai như đỉa. “Kari à, cậu có muốn mua thứ này không? Trông cậu có vẻ thích chúng, xem đi, chẳng may nó hợp thì sao?” Những con Orc này đang ra sức mời chào khách hàng! “Uê uê, lại xem hàng mới về đê. Chwiik!” Weed thậm chí còn chẳng thèm liếc mắt. Cậu biết lũ Orc đang dụ dỗ khách hàng mà thôi. Ngôi làng của Orc còn có một đặc trưng khác. Chúng hoàn toàn là một đám ngu si đần độn. “Kari. Kari” “Gì thế? Chwik”. Weed không có hứng thú nhưng vẫn trả lời. “Từ từ. Kia là con người mà. Chwit” “Họ là tù nhân của tôi. Chwit” Lý do đó là đủ để đưa mọi người vào làng. Vì lũ Orc có trí thông minh khá tệ, chúng không thể hiểu được những lý do phức tạp. “Ồ, ai quan tâm chứ. Chúc mừng cậu. Chichichit. Đứa này có vẻ ngon, cậu sẽ ăn nó chứ?” Con Orc soldier vừa nhìn cậu vừa chảy dãi khi thấy Hwaryeong, Surka và Irene. Trong đôi mắt nó, Surka quá bé nhỏ để có thể trở thành một bữa ăn. Ngửi thấy mùi con mồi, lũ Orc nở nụ cười mãn nguyện. Weed thường xuyên phải đối mặt với chúng, tình hình hiện tại không khiến cậu phải bận tâm nhiều lắm. “Tôi sẽ ăn sau. Chwiik!” “Thế hả? Cho ké với. Chwiit” “Tôi sẽ trả 2 vàng. Chichik” “Tôi không có tiền. Lấy 80 mắt zombie được không? Chwik” Mắt Zombie là một item chất lượng cao, có giá 5 bạc 1 cái. “Đồng ý. Chwik” “Như thường lệ, thịt vai là của tôi đấy. Chwichik” “Tôi sẽ để dành chúng cho cậu. Chwiik!” Da mặt Hwaryeong và Irene bỗng trở nên tái nhợt khi họ nghe thấy cuộc trò chuyện của Weed và con Orc. Dường như họ sắp bị đưa lên thớt và làm thịt! Weed cùng tổ đội đi tới nhà của Orc trưởng lão. Ngôi nhà được làm từ những tấm gỗ gồ ghề, và khi trời mưa, những giọt nước nhỏ tong tong xuống nền nhà. “Kari, cậu về rồi” Trưởng lão chào đón Weed với ánh mắt trìu mến. “Thưa trưởng lão, tôi đã hoàn thành nhiệm vụ và an toàn trở về như yêu cầu. Chwiik” '' “Ừ. Giàng sẽ ghi công của cậu. Chúng ta, loài Orc đã đánh bại Dark Elf và chứng tỏ mình đủ trình để cai trị dãy núi Yuroki. Chwichichik!"'' *Ting* Cậu đã tăng 3 level nhờ hoàn thành nhiệm vụ của tộc Orc. Orc trưởng lão tiếp tục nói. “Đây là phần thưởng như đã hứa. Chwit!” Những item thưởng! Bằng cách hoàn thành nhiệm vụ, phần thưởng có thể là Gem (ngọc) hoặc Ore (quặng). ‘Hi vọng mình sẽ nhận được một cục Gem có giá’ (Gem of truesight – 900 gold :v) Những loại Gem đã qua chế tác điêu khắc thì sẽ có giá cao hơn. Weed đang cực kỳ mong chờ điều này. Tuy nhiên, thứ mà Orc trưởng lão mang ra lại là một cục to đùng và đen sì. “Chwichwik. Miếng khoáng thạch này đã được tìm thấy từ rất lâu rồi. Nó được dùng trong nhiều bộ phận của những bộ giáp mà chúng ta nhặt được sau khi đi săn. Cậu có thể mang đến tiệm rèn và dùng nó để nâng cấp cho bộ giáp của mình. Chwiit. Đây, cầm lấy” Một khối đá đen sì! Đầu tiên, Weed chẳng biết đây là thứ quái quỷ gì. Nó chẳng phải một loại trang bị, cũng đếch phải một loại khoáng thạch. Sau một hồi săm soi kỹ lưỡng, cậu đã nhận ra những vết mờ của một bộ giáp. Nó có thể dùng để làm găng tay, giày, cầu vai (giáp bảo vệ phần vai), và thắt lưng. Những thứ đó mà làm từ Mithril thì có thể bán với giá rất cao. Mithril có thể nung chảy trong lò, nhưng nếu kỹ năng không thành thạo thì trong quá trình làm nguội có thể cho ra một lô sản phẩm phế liệu. ‘Mithril. Để dùng nó đúng cách, mình bắt buộc phải đến thành phố của Nghệ nhân. Thêm nữa mình còn phải đi hỏi thăm xung quanh nơi đó để dò la tin tức về class Moonlight Sculptor’ Thành phố của Nghệ nhân – Rhodium! Rất nhiều guild của các thợ thủ công hay những class chế tạo đã tập trung lại ở đó. “Tôi rất biết ơn ngài, thưa Trưởng lão. Chwit” Weed đặt “phần thưởng” của mình vào trong balo. Trưởng lão vẫn tiếp tục thao thao bất tuyệt. “Giờ tộc Orc chúng ta có thể ngẩng cao đầu được rồi. Chwitchwit. Chúng ta đã cho lũ Dark Elf kiêu ngạo kia thấy ai mới là chủ của dãy núi Yuroki này. Từ đầu chí cuối, vượt qua vô vàn thử thách khó khăn, loài Orc chúng ta đã sống sót!” “Sắp tới ở dãy Yuroki sẽ bận rộn lắm đây!” Sau đó, những con Orc với vẻ ngoài đẹp trai lai Orc như Weed đã xuất hiện. Tò mò về chủng tộc mới, rất nhiều người đã lựa chọn Orc là nhân vật ban đầu của họ. Vô số người mới chơi đã bắt đầu ở Ngôi làng Orc. Và có hàng tấn người có “Chwiik” trong tên của mình! Nhờ những cái giá đắt đỏ và kiểu kinh doanh không giống ai trong làng, những người chơi đi săn xung quanh ngọn núi, mặc dù trông hơi ghê gớm và có phần ích kỉ, nhưng điều đó cũng tạo ra vô số cơ hội. Khu vực săn bắn rộng lớn của dãy núi Yuroki! Tràn ngập quái vật level cao! Khi họ lựa chọn xuất phát trong hình dạng Orc ở Làng lưu vong, họ sẽ nhận được rất nhiều điểm exp quý giá. Nhưng nếu xuất phát trong hình dạng người thì không nhận được điều đó. Weed cúi đầu chào Trưởng lão và bước ra khỏi làng *** Với nhóm của mình, Weed hướng về thành trì của Dark Elf để tìm các Necromancer và nộp báo cáo của mình. “Chỉ huy” Ở bên trong thành bao gồm Dark Elf và các Soldier từ vương quốc Rosenheim. Các Royal Knight và Centurion đều mạnh khỏe. Buran, Becker và Hosram! Weed không thấy Dale đâu. “Buran ơi, Dale đi đâu thế?” “Da… Dale… Hức hức!” Khuôn mặt các Royal Knight trở nên ảm đạm, Buran và Hosram giàn giụa nước mắt, còn Becker cố gắng không để nước mắt trào ra. “Dale cùng với các Wyvern đã bị tiêu diệu bởi ma thuật của Lich rồi” “Tại sao lại có thể như vậy được chứ!” Đôi mắt của Weed trở nên đỏ ngầu và cậu bắt đầu khóc. Đau khổ, buồn bã, tiếc nuối, cay đắng và đau đớn từ tận thâm tâm. Đó là những cảm nhận của Weed lúc này. Với cái nhìn bi thương, Weed ngồi xuống bên cạnh Hosram, nơi mà Dale hay ngồi. Dale là một người rất cần mẫn và đáng tin cậy, anh đã được thăng cấp lên Centurion và được giao trách nhiệm phụ trách lực lượng chính. ‘Dale’ Những Soldier của vương quốc Rosenheim đang rất buồn, nhưng Weed nắm lấy cơ hội này để tăng thêm sự thân mật. “Tuy nhiên, thưa Chỉ huy, Dale cùng các Wyvern đã tiễn đưa đại quân của Bar Khan xuống địa ngục, như một lời chia tay!” “Tôi chắc rằng anh ấy không hề hối tiếc bất cứ điều gì, và chúng tôi luôn luôn đi theo Chỉ huy đến bất cứ nơi nào!” Sự trung thành của Hosram, Buran và Becker đã lên đến đỉnh điểm. Mệnh lệnh của Weed đến các Soldier và Royal Knight là tối ưu. Một chỉ huy tiếc thương cho sự ra đi của thuộc hạ, đó là lẽ thường tình. Với kỹ năng, sự uy tín cùng tài lãnh đạo của Weed, cậu đã nhận được sự tin tưởng tuyệt đối đến từ những người lính. Những người bạn của Weed nghĩ rằng họ đã đánh giá sai về cậu. Suy nghĩ trong Pale… ‘Mặc dù tiền đối với cậu ta là hơn cả, nhưng cậu vẫn sở hữu một trái tim nhân hậu’ Surka và Irene cũng có ý nghĩ như Pale. ‘Khóc thương cho những người lính đã ngã xuống, Weed thật tình cảm’ ‘Những người lính đã ra đi, ai ai cũng được yêu mến cả’ Với những giọt nước lăn trên khóe mắt cậu, Hwaryeong và Romuna cố gắng không cười.Weed đã mất rất nhiều đồng đội, nhưng họ tin rằng nỗi đau này sẽ sớm nguôi ngoai. Trong lúc tang gia bối rối, có một vài cảm nhận mà Weed không được phép có. Nhưng trên thực tế thì có một chút khác biệt. Weed đang buồn về một thứ khác… ‘Điểm Cống hiến của tôi…’ (con lạy bố, thằng ôn này đếu phải người) Khi những người lính an toàn trở về, điểm Cống hiến dùng để thuê họ sẽ được hoàn trả lại. Nếu level của họ cao hơn lúc thuê thì còn nhận thêm điểm thưởng. Điểm này liên quan đến phần thưởng và tiền. Cậu cảm thấy vô cùng tiếc nuối trước cái chết của Dale, một Centurion, đã ra đi vĩnh viễn cùng với điểm Cống hiến của cậu. Mắt cậu vẫn còn lộ rõ sự buồn rầu khi đối mặt với các Soldier từ Rosenheim. “Ngoài Dale ra, còn ai hi sinh nữa không?” Trong các Soldier, đã có 25 người nằm xuống khi chiến đấu với Lich. Tuy nhiên, những anh hùng này sẽ được tổ quốc ghi công. “Mặc dù họ không còn nữa, nhưng họ sẽ sống mãi trong trái tim chúng ta. Chúng ta sẽ không bao giờ quên họ” “Vâng, thưa Chỉ huy” Những Soldier không chết hết trong trận chiến với Quân đoàn bất diệt, điều đó đã như một phép màu rồi. Các Priest với kỹ năng hồi phục cũng đóng góp một phần không nhỏ trong sự thành công của nhiệm vụ, nhiều hơn những gì Weed nghĩ. Hosram, Becker, Buran, những Centurion khác đều lên level ầm ầm. Nhờ hoàn thành nhiệm vụ, họ đã tăng lên khoảng 70 level. Và họ hoàn toàn có khả năng được thăng cấp lần nữa khi trở về vương quốc Rosenheim. Vốn chỉ là những Soldier bình thường, họ đã lên lon với một tốc độ chóng mặt. Các Royal Knight cũng lên 10 đến 20 level, thậm chí còn nhiều hơn. Sau khi điểm danh các Soldier và Royal Knight, Weed tiến đến Black Temple để gặp các Necromancer. Tổ đội của Weed cũng đi theo đến đó và dừng lại. Những Dark Elf “den đa” đang đi dạo quanh thành trì ngay lập tức thu hút sự chú ý của các thành viên trong đội của Weed. “Weed ơi, bọn mình muốn đi loanh quanh và ngắm nhìn nơi này” Weed gật đầu đồng ý với yêu cầu của Romuna. Cậu chẳng còn gì khác để làm ngoài việc báo cáo mình đã hoàn thành nhiệm vụ. “Ừm đi đi. Tớ đi báo cáo xong rồi sẽ gặp mọi người sau” Weed tiến vào Black Temple một mình. *** Black Temple nằm ở dưới lòng đất. Các Necromancer vẫn khoác trên người áo choàng của họ và giữ nguyên bộ mặt trung lập, chờ đợi Weed tới. Họ nói trong lúc đang vẫy vẫy cây Wand Bone (gậy xương). “Chúng ta đã đợi ngươi tới. Khả năng lãnh đạo của ngươi thật sự nổi bật và sẽ luôn được tán dương” “Cũng không phải điều gì quá to tát. Tôi đã tìm ra điểm yếu của chúng” – Weed trả lời một cách lịch sự. “Thật sự thì tôi nghĩ mình làm nhiệm vụ này chưa thật sự tốt. Nếu đánh đơn lẻ thì trận chiến với Quân đoàn Bất diệt sẽ chỉ như mang trứng chọi đá. Tuy nhiên, việc tăng tối đa khả năng của Orc cùng Dark Elf là một lợi thế tuyệt vời. Nhờ đó mà chúng tôi có thể giành chiến thắng” '' “Nhờ tinh thần chiến đấu mãnh liệt của ngươi, chúng ta đã có thể đánh bại Quân đoàn Bất diệt và tiễn Shire về nơi yên nghỉ cuối cùng tại nghĩa trang xxx. Tham vọng của chúng sẽ bị hỏa thiêu dưới địa ngục. Nhờ công của ngươi, lục địa này sẽ không còn phải sợ hãi trước Shire và Quân đoàn Bất diệt nữa”'' Những thông báo về thăng cấp liên tục hiện ra. Cậu đã có một bước nhảy vọt khi tăng tận 17 level. Nhiệm vụ này giới hạn số exp thu được, dựa trên lòng trung thành của người nhận nhiệm vụ. Hoàn thành nhiệm vụ cấp ‘A’ sẽ mang lại rất nhiều exp. Level của Weed đã vượt mức 300, giờ level của cậu là 306. ‘Mình đã phục hồi lại được những level bị mất’ Necromancer giơ cánh tay khẳng khiu của mình lên và nói. “Thay mặt cho toàn thể Necromancer, ta sẽ đền bù cho ngươi” Weed sẽ chẳng bỏ qua cơ hội này. Một nhiệm vụ cấp ‘A’, phần thưởng nhận được hẳn là sẽ kinh khủng khiếp hoảng hốt lắm đây. Nhận được Cuốn sách Necromancy của Lich Shire thì cũng ngon nhưng vẫn chưa đủ giắt răng. ‘Ít nhất cũng phải là 1 item cục súc! Không thì 3-4 item khủng cũng được’ Nhớ lại nhiệm vụ lần trước cậu thực hiện cho Giáo hội Freya, lần này nếu nhận được item gì mà na ná Kiếm của Agatha thì cũng ổn rồi. “Xin lỗi nhưng chúng ta không sở hữu bất cứ kho báu nào cả” “…” “Bọn ta như những ẩn sĩ, những người không can thiệp vào chuyện thế giới, do đó không thể thưởng cho ngươi kho báu nào” “Chẳng lẽ mấy người không còn bất cứ thứ gì để cho ta sao?” “Chúng ta đã sống ẩn dật trong bóng tối hàng trăm năm nay. Những kho báu của Necromancer nằm rải rác trên toàn thế giới, cách biệt khỏi ánh sáng mặt trời” “…” Tất cả đều hợp lý từ đầu đến cuối. Weed đành phải chấp nhận trong sự đau khổ. Áo choàng của Weed tả tơi đến nỗi nhìn cậu như đang trần truồng, còn đôi giày rách khiến ngón chân cậu thò ra. Những Necromancer trông chẳng khác gì mấy tên Cái bang. Từng đó là quá đủ để Weed đắm chìm trong tuyệt vọng. Tuy nhiên, tên Necromancer lắc đầu. “Đừng nản, ta có thứ này cho ngươi đây” “Thứ gì vậy?” “Với tư cách là Necromancer cầm đầu, ta muốn tặng món quà đặc biệt này cho các phụ tá của ngươi. Sức mạnh mà chỉ riêng class Necromancer mới có!” Bầu không khí trở nên nghiêm trang hơn bao giờ hết. Cửa sổ tin nhắn hiện ra trước mắt Weed. Cậu không lo lắng nhiều lắm. ‘Phần thưởng thế này là không tồi so với nhiệm vụ cấp A’ Health, Mana cùng các chỉ số đều tăng, điều này sẽ hỗ trợ Weed rất nhiều. Một kỹ năng độc đáo cho một class Wizard từng có đẳng cấp cao, Necromancer! Cũng không tệ khi cậu nhận được một kỹ năng của class cấp 2 của hệ Necromancer, Blood Necromancer! “Tôi sẽ học nó” “Sự lựa chọn đúng đắn đấy” *pajijijik!* Bàn tay của Weed biến đổi thành hình dạng của Dark Knight. “Mô tả kỹ năng: Từ chối tử thần” ‘Trong trận chiến, kẻ nào HP về 0 sẽ phải chết. Tuy nhiên, với sức mạnh từ chối tử thần, mình vẫn có thể quẩy tiếp được’. Weed nghĩ kỹ năng mới của cậu sẽ rất hữu ích. Một kỹ năng cho phép bạn hồi sinh thành dạng Undead mà vẫn giữ nguyên được level trước khi chết của mình. Bên cạnh đó, việc biến thành Undead cũng giúp cậu tránh được việc bị mất item khi bị chết. Stamina và Vitality đều được nhân đôi, và cậu sẽ nhận được các kỹ năng khác nhau phụ thuộc vào dạng Undead mà cậu biến thành. Trên hết, cái chết có thể trở thành lợi thế về chiến thuật khi mà cậu vẫn có thể tiếp tục chiến đấu. ‘Mình không còn phải đợi 24h rồi mới được chơi nữa rồi’ Những Dark Gamer giống như Weed đều kiếm tiền từ các nhiệm vụ. Bị chết đồng nghĩa với việc mất đi hàng đống exp và item quý giá, mất đi cơ hội kiếm tiền trong 24h. Càng trì hoãn được 1 ngày phạt kia thì số tiền bị mất càng ít đi. Mặc dù nó có lợi thế rất lớn, nhưng bên cạnh đó vẫn có những tác dụng phụ. Kể cả khi cậu luôn hồi sinh ở dạng Undead, cậu cũng không nhất thiết phải cầm chắc chiến thắng. Ngược lại, cậu còn đối mặt với hậu quả lớn do phải nằm xuống 2 lần. “Necromancer chúng ta đã phải chịu đựng rất nhiều vì bị hiểu lầm, giờ đây hiểu lầm đó đã có thể được giải quyết. Chúng ta, những môn đệ của Ma thuật Đen, một lần nữa sẽ phục hưng ở vùng đất này” “Chúc mọi người thành công” “Điều này có thể hơi khó tin, nhưng thực sự chúng ta đã phải chịu đựng rất nhiều khi không hề cố gắng. Nhưng có một điều ta muốn biết. Lục địa Versailles thực sự yên bình chứ?” “Gì cơ?” “Rất nhiều người chưa biết điều này, một thế lực ngầm xấu xa đã bắt đầu rục rịch, nó được biết đến với cái tên Giáo hội Embinyu. Có 12 kẻ cầm đầu tôn giáo này” “Giáo đầu ư?” “Giáo phái Freya và Rui không giống những nhóm người tà ác đang ẩn mình ở Điện thờ Valhalla. Chúng tôn thờ những vị thần xấu xa và muốn nhấn chìm thế giới trong bóng đêm. Cùng với chúng là 12 giáo đầu, những kẻ này hiện đang ở vùng đất Baseurin. Mặc dù ban ngày thì yên bình, nhưng đêm đến, hàng loạt các lễ hội ma quỷ đã diễn ra. Như một hệ quả tất yếu, thành phố đã nằm trong quyền kiểm soát của chúng.” “Baseurin à” Có vẻ như nó lại là một vùng đất mới, và thông tin thì luôn luôn hữu ích. Weed chào tạm biệt và rời khỏi Black Temple. ***** Những người ở trung tâm lục địa đang oán than nhìn lên trời. Đêm không nắng, ngày không trăng, tầm nhìn xa trên 10km… Mặt trời đang tỏa những tia nắng “ấm áp” xấp xỉ 40 độ C xuống mặt đất. “Nóng vãi cả chó mèo” “Thằng Trung Quân Idol nó giấu mưa đi đâu rồi không biết” Không hề có một giọt mưa nào suốt mấy ngày gần đây. Mặt đất bốc lên hơi nóng hầm hập. Khi nhiệt độ tiếp tục tăng, những phép thuật hệ Lửa tỏ ra cực kỳ hiệu quả, phải mạnh hơn đến 20%, nhờ vào tình hình thời tiết. Người ta thấy rõ được sự ảnh hưởng của thời tiết lên phép thuật. Các Wizard không cần dùng hết sức mà vẫn thi triển được các phép thuật cực mạnh. “Wizard hệ Lửa level 272, tôi có thể gia nhập vào đội của anh không?” “Ông không cần triệu hồi lửa đâu, định nướng chín bọn tôi chắc?” Những Wizard hệ Lửa đang bị hắt hủi. Tuy nhiên, các Wizard hệ Băng, kể cả mới vào nghề cũng được chào đón tận tình. Dù cho phép thuật của họ còn yếu, nhưng họ vẫn được đối xử như vua chúa. Cái nóng siêu khủng khiếp! Mồ hôi túa ra ướt đẫm lưng! Ngay cả trong những trận chiến ngắn, thể lực cũng giảm xuống rất nhanh. Thật ngạc nhiên khi chỉ có một vài người thất vọng rời khỏi lục địa Versailles. Thay vì phàn nàn, lại càng đông người kéo đến lục địa hơn. Việc đó có vẻ khá kỳ quái. Nó đã tự động thay đổi vùng đất này. Niềm vui khi vượt qua khó khăn và tìm ra một con đường mới. Trên thực tế, việc nhiệt độ của Lục địa Versailles sẽ không giảm cũng chẳng đáng ngạc nhiên. “Rõ ràng đây là lời nguyền của Vua Belsos, nếu thế thì đã có cách giải quyết nó!” “Ok, hãy tìm ra cách trước khi có ai khác tìm thấy trước” “Có lẽ nếu vượt qua được cái nóng thì sẽ nhận được rất nhiều Fame” Các thành viên của Guild Crimson Wings đã bị xa lánh bởi những người chứng kiến sự sụp đổ của họ, trong khi những guild khác thì đang chiến đấu để tranh giành vị trí của guild Crimson Wings để lại. Bên cạnh đó, người dân đã dần dần thích nghi với cái nóng. Bên trong các vương quốc hay thành phố, vài người đang tụ tập quanh một đài phun nước. Trước khi ra ngoài đi săn hoặc thám hiểm, người ta thường mua một xô nước. Uống nước lạnh khi đang đi cũng góp phần xua tan cái nóng trong chốc lát. Những người không muốn đi săn dưới ánh mặt trời thì chui vào các hầm ngục trong lòng đất. Những hầm ngục có mức nhiệt thấp ngay lập tức trở thành những bãi săn thu hút nhiều người. Vài người đã hướng lên phương Bắc, nơi có nhiệt độ mát mẻ hơn. Nhưng rất khó để chống chịu lại cái lạnh, hầu như mọi nơi đều bị cái lạnh bao trùm. Lời nguyền của vua Belsos đã ảnh hưởng đến rất nhiều người chơi ở lục địa Versailles. ***** “Muốn vào một tổ đội mà khó quá…” Rosetta, một người có class liên kết với nguyên tố Lửa đang nhìn xung quanh khi đang ngồi ở cạnh đài phun nước. Người chơi đang tìm kiếm một đội để bắt đầu đi săn. “Những đòn Hỏa công của tôi cũng mạnh như phép thuật vậy. Nhanh và mạnh, mặc dù tầm sử dụng không lớn như phép thuật” Không có nhiều Wizard dám đi săn một mình vì họ có lượng HP và Def thấp, nhưng những tổ đội sẵn sàng che chở cho họ. “Nếu có cơ hội thì học Băng công có ảnh hưởng gì không nhỉ? Từ khi tôi đủ tiêu chuẩn để nâng cấp thành Necromancer, tôi buộc phải chờ cơ hội đó. Vấn đề khi học skill mới là nó chỉ tăng có chút ít, nhưng nếu gia nhập vào tổ đội thì nó sẽ tăng nhanh hơn…” Một NPC dân làng cạnh đó mở miệng nói. “Rosetta. Bạn đã biết về những lời đồn chưa?” “Lời đồn gì vậy?” Rosetta rất quen thuộc với con người nơi đây. “Câu chuyện về một nhà thám hiểm vĩ đại tên là Weed. Một Lich Shire tràn đầy căm hận, dẫn đầu Quân đoàn Bất diệt đã bị ngăn chặn bởi một chàng trai tên Weed” “Hừm… Bạn đang nói đến Weed nào vậy?” “Đúng, cậu ta đã tiễn đưa Lich Shire và quân đoàn của hắn về nơi yên nghỉ cuối cùng, và chúng sẽ chẳng thể quay lại được nữa. Mặc dù rất nhiều người đã ngã xuống, nhưng chúng ta đã được hưởng thái bình, đúng không?” Cho tới nay, không ai hiểu rõ về nhiệm vụ đó hơn nhóm của Pale. Tất cả mọi người đổ xô đến để nghe tin tức việc đánh bại Quân đoàn Bất diệt. “Weed! Weed đã hoàn thành nhiệm vụ” “Lich Shire chết rồi” “Necromancer, giờ tôi có thể nâng cấp thành Necromancer được rồi!” Rosetta cũng vậy, tham gia vào cuộc náo loạn trên khắp lục địa bằng cách ngồi đây la hét và viễn cảnh đó đang xảy ra ở khắp mọi nơi. ***** Câu chuyện về Lục địa Versailles. Shin Hye-min đang có mặt trong buổi phát sóng ngày hôm nay. “Vâng. Nhiều nguồn tin cho biết lũ quái vật tấn công làng Reuwan đã bị tiêu diệt. Người dân lại bắt đầu công cuộc gây dựng lại nhà cửa của mình” Oh Juwan tiếp tục. “Chúng ta đã rất may mắn. Đây là kết quả mà rất nhiều lính đánh thuê đã phải vất vả đánh bại quái vật, phải không? Khủng hoảng là cơ hội! Hàng ngàn lính đánh thuê tham gia trận chiến đã kiếm được nhiều exp. Mặc dù ngôi làng bị tàn phá, nhưng vẫn phải chúc mừng những người giành chiến thắng” Đôi mắt Shin Hye-min và Oh Juwan đã thâm quầng. Có đủ các thể loại sự kiện đang diễn ra trên lục địa Versailles. Họ không được nghỉ ngơi, luôn phải tập trung, và những bản tin đã được tăng cường. ‘Mình lại không được chim chuột với Pale cưng nữa rồi’. Shin Hye-min cảm thấy đau lòng. Bởi việc phát sóng các chương trình nên Shin Hye-min không thể đăng nhập vào Royal Road mấy hôm nay. Do đó cô không được gặp hay nói chuyện với Pale, người tình của cô. ‘Ahhh… Giờ này chắc Pale cưng và những người khác đã khởi hành chuyến đi của họ đến vùng đất Despair rồi’ Cô cũng muốn đi nhưng không có thời gian. May là sau bản tin hôm nay, cô được nghỉ phép 3 ngày. ‘Mình có thể hoàn thành bản tin này’. Cô nghĩ. Cố nở nụ cười và che giấu cảm xúc thật sang một bên, Shin Hye-min tiếp tục bản tin. “Giờ hãy nói đến sự việc hot đang xảy ra mấy ngày gần đây, anh có nghĩ guild Crimson Wings chịu trách nhiệm về việc đó và khiến họ giải tán không?” “Đúng vậy, và tôi không nghĩ chẳng ai có thể dự đoán được sự việc lần này lại có thể diễn biến như thế” “Tâm điểm chính là guild Crimson Wings, họ tự hào rằng họ có một sức mạnh ghê gớm” “Cũng không phải ngẫu nhiên khi họ nằm trong top 10 guild mạnh nhất lục địaVersailles. Họ là một guild lớn, sở hữu 7 tòa thành ở 25 ngôi làng khác nhau. Họ còn có 150 ngàn người sẵn sàng hỗ trợ khi xảy ra biến cố. Sự sụp đổ và tan rã của một guild mạnh như vậy quả thực là không ngờ tới” “Đúng như anh đã nói, và nó chẳng thể cứu vãn nổi” “Tất cả các guild đồng minh đã quay lưng lại và từ chối hợp tác với họ. Những guild từng bị họ tấn công đã không bỏ lỡ cơ hội trả thù. Cánh cổng của họ chỉ được 10 ngàn Archer chi viện. Cách mà Terose lãnh đạo đội quân thật tuyệt vời, nhưng đó là không đủ để ngăn chặn sự sụt giảm sỹ khí. Bên cạnh đó, lực lượng liên minh ngày càng mạnh hơn. Họ đã ép guild Crimson Wings phải đưa ra quyết định cuối cùng và giải tán guild” “Thật đau lòng” “Tuy nhiên, chủ guild là Terose, cùng Dane và Do-Gwang, những thành viên chủ chốt trong guild đã bị phát hiện đi cùng những người chơi khác, và dường như họ đang phục hồi. Có lẽ sự tín nhiệm của họ vẫn chưa hoàn toàn biến mất” “Đúng vậy! Rất nhiều guild đang cố gắng ngăn chặn cái nóng dữ dội này, phải không Oh Juwan?” “Đã có nhiều guild tuyển thêm thành viên để tìm cách xua tan cái nóng. Hi vọng việc đó sẽ kích hoạt một nhiệm vụ hoặc đi tìm thứ quý giá nào đó. Để làm được, họ sẽ khởi đầu ở phương Bắc và tìm đường đến sa mạc ở phương Nam, nơi có tàn tích của Vua Belsos” “Một cuộc phiêu lưu kỳ thú của lục địa phương Bắc” “Những thần thoại hay huyền thoại luôn liên quan đến một con boss. Tôi không thể tưởng tượng được sức mạnh của lũ quái vật càn quét qua những ngôi làng hay tần số chúng xuất hiện. Chỉ có một vài người chơi level cao dám đối đầu với chúng, làm chuột bạch cho những phương pháp tấn công mới. Nó khá là tuyệt khi xét đến level của lũ quái” “Tôi không ngờ là anh biết nhiều vậy đấy. Phải chăng anh cũng hướng về phương Bắc?” “Tôi chưa từng đến đó, nhưng có còn hơn không, rồi người ta sẽ hứng thú với việc khai hoang vùng đất phía Bắc” Không có mấy người ở phương Bắc vì cái lạnh của nó. Tuy nhiên, vẫn có những nhà thám hiểm bền chí đến nơi này. Mắt Shin Hye-min sáng lên. ‘Thật tuyệt vời nếu mình và Pale cưng có thể có tuần trăng mật ở phương Bắc’ – cô lẩm bẩm. “Phía bắc của lục địa vẫn đang khá ấm áp. Anh có nghĩ đây là thời điểm tốt để khởi hành không?” Trên mặt Oh Juwan xuất hiện một biểu cảm khác thường. "Chừng đó là chưa đủ Shin Hye-Min à. Tôi không thể tưởng tượng cái lạnh phương bắc của lục địa này sẽ như thế nào. Tôi cho rằng ngay cả nhiệt độ có tăng lên, thì phần lớn nơi này vẫn được bao phủ trong tuyết. Do tuyết và băng phủ kín mặt đất tại Vương quốc phía Bắc, do đó các nhà thám hiểm rất khó khăn để tìm kiếm các dấu hiệu. Tuy nhiên, cácnhà thám hiểm đã quyết tâm đi đến đích của họ, để lại những bằng chứng hữu hình, nhưng rất vất vả mới có thể thoát khỏi đó" "Họ đã làm rất tốt" Sau đó, Shin Hye-Min kết thúc phần tin tức đầu tiên, cô tiếp tục vào phần thứ 2, những diễn biến đang xảy ra ở lục địa của Versailles. Phần thứ hai là sự tiến triển của các ngành nghề trong các lĩnh vực khác nhau. Về các vấn đề quan trọng, các chuyên gia đã được mời đến để phỏng vấn trước khi phát lên truyền hình. Về điều này, ông ta cho biết với sự tự tin. "Nhiệm vụ về quân đoàn Undead dường như đã thất bại. Cho đến bây giờ, chúng ta vẫn chưa nhận được bất kỳ tin tức nào về kết quả của nhiệm vụ này" "Tôi đã nghi ngờ điều đó. Tôi cũng không mấy ngạc nhiên khi nhiệm vụ thất bại" Các chuyên gia được phép nói lên ý kiến của mình. Họ đã nhận được rất nhiều lời chỉ trích từ người xem vì họ đã nhấn mạnh về sự thất bại. Shin Hye-Min nói một cách thận trọng. "Khả năng thành công là vẫn còn, ông không nghĩ vậy à?" "Đó là điều không thể. Một người có lv thấp như cô Hye-min sẽ không thể hiểu được đâu, mức độ khó khăn của nhiệm vụ này phải nói là rất khó nhai" "Cô sẽ hiểu hơn khi lv của cô lên cao. Chúng tôi cũng đã từng nghĩ như cô khi chúng tôi bắt đầu chơi" "Guild Red Mercenary của vương quốc Rosenheim đã được điều động. Hãy yên tâm. Quân đoàn Undead sẽ bị đẩy lui nếu chúng cố gắng xâm nhập vào vương quốc" Shin Hye-min đã xấu hổ khi không thể phản bác lại những tuyên bố của các người chơi kỳ cựu. Họ không biết danh tính của Weed, tập đoàn đã từ chối tiết lộ bất cứ thông tin gì liên quan đến cậu, nhưng cô cũng đã miễn cưỡng nói lên mối quan hệ cá nhân của cô với cậu ấy. Mặt Shin Hye-Min bỗng cau mày nhẹ. Mọi người đã suy đoán rằng cậu ấy sẽ thất bại, bất chấp tất cả những điều đáng kinh ngạc cậu đã từng làm, họ vẫn tỏ ra coi thường cậu. Những điều suy đoán đó đã khiến cô nóng gáy và mất bình tĩnh, có một tin tức đã lọt vào tai cô thông qua tai nghe nên cô muốn truyền đạt thông tin đó. Tin mới! Shin Hye-Min nở một nụ cười chân thật trước khi nói. "Chúng tôi vừa mới nhận được một thông tin mới liên quan đến chủ đề mà mọi người muốn biết. Kết quả của nhiệm vụ quân đoàn Undead" "...?" "Có phải như chúng ta đã nói, một thất bại?" Các chuyên gia rõ ràng đang bối rối khi Shin Hye nói. "Lich Shire đã bị giết chết, và quân đoàn Undead đã thảm bại" "Điều đó là không thể!" Các chuyên gia mặt ngây như tây dẵm shit. Điều đó hoàn toàn trái với lý thuyết thông thường, làm sao điều đó có thể xảy ra được chứ. "Tôi không thể tin được! cô có chắc chắn về nguồn cấp tin không?" "Đó là câu chuyện đang lan rộng trên khắp lục địa Versailles và guild Red Mercenary ở vương quốc Rosenheim cũng nói như vậy" "Hử?" "Chúng tôi sẽ quay lại đây vào lúc khác" "..." **** Category:Legendary Moonlight Sculptor